Such a transporting device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,263. These transporting devices consist essentially of a system or storing and handling collapsible rubberised containers used in the transporting of fluent materials within bulk material transporting trailers. This known container is used as lining in a shipping container. The maximum volume of this known container is limited, because restricted to the volume of the shipping container.
This known handling system does not provide a solution to the problem of the transport of the voluminous container, with a volume exceeding the volume of a shipping container.
Further it is described in FR-A-1,231,391 that the transport of a voluminous container for fluids is done empty and preceeded with complicated and labour-intensive folding operations, in particular containers having dimensions, in particular a width exceeding the dimension allowed on the public road, in general 2.60 meters.